I Keep Giving You Up Niley
by ItsGottabeYou
Summary: After being unable to think about him in two years, Miley believes she should be able to live a happy life, but by chance they meet and once again a cruel twist of fate snatches him away.  not really HM more Niley centred
1. Escaping

Miley stalked through the hallway of some run down hotel shed been resigned to, the joys of being one of the worlds most famous teenagers.

Her Dad had told her it would be easier to keep out of the public eye if she were to stay somewhere inconspicuous, hence the 2 star hotel that smelled like a dead skunk. With a reluctant sigh she turned and walked back to her hotel room, she couldn't sleep not after the events of the last few days. It had been 2 years since she'd let herself think about him-and in those two years her life had spiralled out of control, she had felt as though she had to rid herself of the person she was with him, rid herself of everything and anything that would remind her of him. She had lost herself. She had ruined her perfect persona. The squeaky clean image that she had built herself, ruined because she it had hurt to much. It hurt her even now, after everything that happened over the last week. She gazed out onto the streets of New York City her heart beating fast against her chest. How had she kept herself from thinking about him for such a long time. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind, one week and she was right back were she had been at 13. Five years ago. One week was all it had taken for her to fall for him all over again. And now by some cruel twist of fate he had been snatched away from her again. This time through no fault of her own, nor his. Involuntary tears began to fall from her eyes. How had it all come to this? Standing here now gazing out into the dark, dingy alleys of NYC with nothing to do but sit and wait for the news that would surely change her life forever.

Miley suddenly turned and picked up her backpack and pulled out her diary , she hadn't had time to write in it for a long while, but now with nothing to do but sit and wait she needed something to take her out of the harsh reality of what was going on around her, he last week had changed her, shaped her into the person she had been five years ago. The innocent young girl she once had been. The sadness that had filled her eyes had been slowly disappearing and had been replaced by happiness. But not now, not after tonight. The pen Miley had picked up began to glide across the pages of the notepad as she began to pour her heart and soul out onto the blank white pages...


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary.

Its been a long time since I'd even thought about writing. But I have to do something, anything to take my mind of what's going on around me. I need to get this out on paper. I need know it was real. So this is My release. My only outlet.

* * *

><p><strong>Short update but i just wanted to make sure everyone understood Miley's writing about the last week :)<strong>

**(My Sister didn't get that XD)**


	3. Meeting

Miley let out a long sigh and flicked through the channels of her television, stopping on E!. Rolling her eyes as her name flashed, once again across the screen. She'd been named the worlds worst role model. Couldn't people just give it rest already. So she'd smoked a bong. It wasn't as if she's smoked cannabis, it was Salvia. Which was completely legal in most states. She'd changed her image, her clothes. If it was fine for Beyonce and J-lo to wear revealing outfits why was it different story for her? She was eighteen now, a woman. Not a child.

Shaking her head Miley switched off the T.V. and glanced at the time. It was five in the afternoon, just as Miley contemplated moving Javier stumbled into the loving room his hands full of hair and makeup products.

"Oh Querido, we must get you ready. The party starts in three hours" He looked Miley over " No, No. This will not do"

She glanced down at herself. She was dressed in sweat pants an old Beatles t-shirt "Oh c'mon Javier you cant be serious it's a kids party, who's going to care about what I look like"

He led Miley to chair and sat her down " Cariño you know that you can not step outside these doors without a camera in your face, you must look a million dollars." He plugged in a flat iron and began gently combing through her hair.

Miley let out an exhale "I no, I just don't feel up to this today"

Javier gently placed a hand on Mileys shoulder "Honey, I know this time of year is hard for you-"

She shook her head "Please can we not talk about this now" she snapped.

Javier nodded and continued combing through her hair "Okay if that's what you want belleza, I just hate seeing you like this. I've been with you a long time"

Miley nodded. Javier had been her stylist since the beginning. It was true enough he'd had been there through it all, everything. Every tear. Every smiles. Every laugh. He'd watched her heart break too. He was good friend. He was one of the reasons she was still here.

"I know, I'm sorry Javi. I didn't' mean to snap at you it's just hard you know-"

"What's hard?" a voice called from the doorway.

Liam was leaning against the doorframe, his muscular arms crossed. Miley met his piercing blue gaze and smiled.

"Nothing, What are you doing here?"

Liam crossed silently the room and kissed Mileys cheek "I wanted to see my girlfriend before the new year" he stood back for a moment smiling down at her.

"Oh, that's sweet, but you know I have a party to go tonight, right?" she replied.

"Yeah just thought Id make an appearance, let you know I was thinking about you" he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Miley grinned "Someone's in a good mood today"

"He's just trying to get lucky before you leave" Javier chimed in.

"Not with my baby" Billy Ray's stern voice came from across the room.

Miley turned to see her father raiding the fridge "Hey Daddy, what's up?"

"Hey hon, not a thing. Nearly ready for Maddys party?" he asked pouring himself a coffee.

"Almost I just gotta' throw on a dress. You nearly done Javier?"

"Uhuh," He replied using hairspray to fix a stray hair. "Done"

"So, I'm just going to take off. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Miley" Liam said pressing his lips to hers quickly.

"Yeah. Bye Honey" She called as he began to turn to walk away.

"Hey hey, don't do that while I'm here" Billy Ray waved his hand at the couple.

"Sorry Dad" Miley chuckled sitting on the counter "Is Noah almost ready?"

Billy smiled "Mile, she's been ready for the last four hours"

"Awesome, I better go get dressed" She hopped off the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Javier" she grinned.

"No problem baby" he winked.

Miley smiled and walked silently to her room, alone with her thoughts. It was 19th of December. For the last week she'd been feeling down. She knew exactly why. She refused to think about it. She wouldn't put herself through that again, she wouldn't. Crossing the room she walked into her closet and fixed her eyes on a sapphire blue dress. It would do, she didn't feel like dressing up today.

Checking herself out in the mirror she admired Javier's work, he'd created a simple beach wave. It was perfect as always.

"Miley Miley. Are you ready yet! We have to get going Madison just text me!" Noah ran into Mileys room bouncing around like a new born puppy.

"Okay Okay, Noah chill. I'm ready" She smiled at her little sister.

"Yey! Well c'mon We gotta' go!" She grabbed Mileys hand and pulled her out of her room.

Miley pulled up to a beautiful three story house and was greeted by a group of paparazzi.

"Great this is all we need" She sighed.

"Just roundhouse kick them Miley" Noah smiled at her sister.

Miley laughed "How do you know what a roundhouse kick is?"

"Hey I might I'm ten and I don't live under a rock I know who Chuck Norris is" Noah grinned opening the car door.

Miley laughed as she stepped out of the car. Noah always knew how to make her feel better. She had such a great way of looking at the world, she was still young and innocent. Happy, Miley thought to herself.

Taking Noah's hand and lowered her eyes to the floor pushing her way through the crowd of camera wielding jerks. When she eventually made it to the door she was met by a squealing group of ten year olds.

"Noah! Noah! Come and see my presents" Madison grinned pulling Noah through the crowd.

"Hey Miley!" She heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

"Demi!" she smiled turning to hug her friend.

Demi had been going through a rough time recently, she'd even been to rehab. Miley knew she needed her friends right now. So putting her own problems on hold, she put on a brave face, "How've you been?"

"I'm great. Just happy to be home. Thanks for ask-, Oh crap" Miley followed Demi's eye line and felt her heart drop.

No. Not right now. This is all I need, Miley thought to herself. I can't deal with this. Not today. Why couldn't she stop staring. Stop looking, she told herself. Get out of here. Grab Noah and leave.

"Miley, Are you ok? Miley" She could hear Demi talking to her. She could feel her putting her hand on her shoulder shaking her Trying to get her attention. But nothing could stop her from staring. It was almost as if she was in a trance. That's when he looked at her. Their gazes locked. His dark brown eyes found hers. Miley couldn't move all she good was watch his expression change, something flashed across his eyes but it was gone before she could tell what it was. Something unsaid passed between them there and then. Their eyes hadn't left each other, when the corners of his mouth tilted up. He was smiling at her. A thousand different emotions ran through Miley. Upset, anger, hurt, happiness. She couldn't tell how she was feeling. All she could do was try not to cry. But he was smiling at her for the first time in years, he was happy to see her. He broke away from the crowd and started walking toward her. Mileys world was spinning. She couldn't talk to him. She wouldn't know what to say.

"Hey, Miley" his voice was husky, warm, familiar.

"Hello," she heard herself reply "Nick".


	4. I miss this

"Hey, Nick" Miley heard herself reply.

Mileys heart was racing as she looked at the man before her. He'd changed so much from the baby faced teenager she'd fallen in love with so long ago.  
>Nick was a hell of a lot taller than she remembered. He towered above her now and she was wearing heels.<br>His jaw was more defined and his hair was a lot less wild.  
>But his eyes were the same, they were so familiar. Warm, that beautiful shade of chocolate brown. She'd spent hours just looking into them when she was young.<br>And they were gazing down into hers right now.

"It's been a while," He nodded at her and cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence, "So…How are you?"

Miley took a second to process what he was saying and wracked her brain for something a reply.

"Yeah, it has. I…I'm great and yourself?" Miley murmured and folded her arms across her chest. Across her heart.

Why had he chosen today of all days to talk to her? It had been a long time since they'd even made eye contact. They had passed each other at award shows but that was it, Miley had tried to avoid him for so long, to keep the pain away.  
>She couldn't let him back into her life, even it was for just something as simple as what they were doing now. Talking.<br>So why wasn't she walking away?

"I'm fine, can't complain." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
>He never could leave it alone Miley thought to herself fondly her lips turned up into a smile as his perfectly combed hair became a tousled mess. She wondered if it still drove his hairstylist crazy.<p>

"Same here, same old." Miley murmured looking around at the crowd in the room. She recognized a lot of Demi's family but the others were a mystery to her.

"Cool," Nick said and smiled at her and paused before saying "Take a walk with me?"

Miley hesitated, should she really be doing this? Taking walks with her ex boyfriend, her first love? Oh c'mon Mile, stop being so dramatic. It's just a walk, Right? She thought to herself.

Nick must have sensed her reluctance because his face fell and he looked away from her, "It's fine if you don't wan-"

Miley cut him off "Sure, let's go."

Nick grinned and began making his way through the sea of people surrounding them, How could a ten year old have some many friends?

When they had finally pushed their way through the crowd they stepped out into the back yard, it was vacant, thankfully.  
>Miley sat down on an empty bench and crossed her legs, Nick hovered awkwardly in front of her. It was strange, he was standing right in front of her. Yet he still felt so far away, distant.<p>

"Is it just me or is this extremely awkward?" Nick finally said letting out a loud sigh.

"It really Is." Miley laughed nervously "But it has been two years since we actually talked…civilly."

"Yeah.." Nick replied and finally took a seat on the end of the bench she was sitting on, "Hey, do you remember the last time we were in this house, together."

Miley let out a little laugh as she thought back to the memory, "Of course I do, who could forget."

It sent a shot of both pain and happiness through her body, They had been 14 at the time, it was a summer day and they'd all decided to spend it at Demis, drinking kool aid, having water fights, pigging out in he movie room. Trivial, boring things but at that point in their young lives were so hectic it seemed like a god sent.

"Oh my gosh, didn't you almost give Joe a black eye?" Miley laughed thinking back, yes he had. They had been running around the pool with water balloons like a pair of idiots and almost ran into each other, Joe had gotten the brunt of it when Nick elbowed him in the face.

"Yeah! I almost did!" Nick began to laugh with her and it was welcome sound, one she hadn't heard in a long time.

"That seems like such a long time ago." Miley sighed smoothing her dress down, trying to break her eye contact with him.

"It does, doesn't it? It was what, only 4 years ago? Wow…" A few emotions passed over Nicks face first he frowned, then he looked shock but he settled on a grinning widely.

Miley felt self conscious "What? What is it?" She asked looking behind her.

"Those earrings you're wearing…are they…" He said then shook his head laughing "Nah they can't be…"

"I've had them for years, what about them?" Miley asked confused reaching up to touch them, What was he getting at?

"You had them in the first time I met you." He said tilting his head a smile still on his lips.

"I did?" Miley replied slightly bewildered, how had he remembered that?

"Yeah, I remember thinking about how well they set off your eyes.." He murmured.

"Oh.." was Miley could say.

She had no idea what was happening here. She couldn't get believe it, never mind process it. She and Nick were sitting and talking about the past. Their past.

She didn't have time to think about anything else because Demi burst through the back door and the look that crossed her face was probably exactly how Miley felt inside right now.

"Miley, I'm sorry to interrupt…but Noah just through up, like, everywhere she wants to go home." Demi said carefully.

"Oh, is she ok? I'll be right there!" Miley said standing up as Demi nodded and stepped back inside.

"It was nice seeing you, Nick." was all she could say.

"You too, Miley" He nodded, but he couldn't look at her.

She didn't know what to say. So she left without uttering another word

This was going to hurt later.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this sucks, I know. It's 6AM...<strong>  
><strong>i just wanted to update it for you guys it's been so long...<strong>  
><strong>BUT GOOD NEWS.<strong>  
><strong>I have ideas on where I'd like this to go but I've been working on another fic on a different account (Thisheartitbeatsforonlyou)<br>So I don't know if I should continue with this, let me know if you guys want me too!  
><strong>


End file.
